1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an integrated circuit body, particularly suited to be applied for the exposure control circuit including the light measuring function, the operation function, the indication function, the control function and so on in the single reflex camera of TTL light measuring system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently the single reflex camera presenting the light measurement operation function and the automatic exposure control function is becoming more and more popular, whereby in case of such a camera, it is necessary to provide in the camera body the light sensing element for light measurement, its driving circuit, the operation circuit for operating the control information necessary for obtaining the proper exposure basing upon various kinds of set photographic informations such as the film speed, the exposure time, the aperture value and the totally opened aperture value of the photographic lens and the light measurement information, the indication means for indicating the necessary photographic informations such as set or operated aperture value or exposure time, its driving circuit, the control circuit for controlling the camera in accordance with the set or operated aperture value or exposure time.
However, with a few exception what is most important in case of camera is the portability and therefore effort is made to realize a smaller and lighter camera, whereby it is remarkably difficult to bring such a number of the electrical circuit as mentioned above in the camera body so that effort is made to simplify and minimize the circuit composition. For example the integration of the circuits is one of the efforts, whereby it is possible to realize the minimization of the circuits by composing the most part of the exposure control circuits including integrated circuit, while the wirings between the integrated circuits and the circuit elements still remain, so that the manufacturing process can not be reduced so largely. Especially it is necessary to provide the light measurement circuit, the operation control circuit and the indication circuit at the different positions due to the special composition of the camera so that it is very difficult to realize the automation of the circuit assembling, while the wiring is reduced, by providing the circuit on one printed plate. At the same time, the electrical circuits are generally brought in the space left in the camera body which is principally mechanically composed, whereby each circuit is divided in several parts so as to be brought in the left space while the circuits are connected to each other by the wirings so that even if the circuit composition is made small the wiring can not be reduced in such a manner that the troublesome manufacturing as well as the decrease of durability and reliability is inavoidable.
Especially the circuit is becoming more and more large scaled in case of the camera of totally digital control system, so that it is all the more desired that the effective integration of the circuit with little wiring should be realized.